Gas turbine engines are an efficient source of useful energy and have proven reliable for electricity generation, as well as for other uses. Gas turbine engines may include premix injectors for providing a mixture of air and fuel for combustion. Many gas turbine engine premix injectors suffer from a number limitations, and drawbacks, for example, those respecting size, complexity, part count, emissions, and others. Thus, there is a need for the unique and inventive premix injectors disclosed herein.